Enchanting and Damned
by Shiazen
Summary: Sebuah kisah cinta, sebuah tragedi. Bagaikan pisau bermata dua, begitu murni meski berujung pada konsekuensi mematikan. MorzanSelena. Pre-series.
1. Prologue

Ada banyak hal menarik di sekitar para penunggang dan naga yang beberapa di antaranya begitu absurd, tidak rasional. Naga—begitu besar, begitu menakjubkan—tidak semua orang beruntung mampu mendapatkannya. Layaknya mencari jarum dalam jerami, menemukan penunggang tidaklah semudah yang orang bayangkan. Telur-telur oval yang nampak seperti batu permata raksasa itu memilih penunggangnya sendiri, menetas dengan sebuah sentuhan; dan pada sentuhan pertama itulah mereka menjalin ikatan batin yang begitu kuat. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ikatan ini, mereka sama halnya seperti simbiotik mutualisme yang begitu bergantung sehingga jika salah satu dari mereka, naga atau penunggang itu mati…

—maka itu akhir dari keduanya.

* * *

.

.

**Enchanting and Damned  
**By Shiazen

Thanks for **_Mimi Mumu Memu_** as beta reader

.

_Disclaimer: Inheritance Cycle © Christopher Paolini  
Warnings: Obviously, spoilers._

.

.

* * *

Bagian 1: _**Begins Night **_(Malam Awal)

Udara dingin berhembus di bawah sinar rembulan, menghantarkan emosi yang akan mengubah dunia. Bocah itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah batu besar, wajahnya memancarkan keputusasaan dan kesedihan. Ia jelas bukan orang biasa, pakaian serta senjata yang ia kenakan cukup memperlihatkan satu fakta penting; ia penunggang.

Bocah—tidak, matanya tidak lagi polos untuk ukuran seorang bocah—_pria_ itu menggeram, sedikit lagi dan mungkin seluruh kewarasan yang masih bersisa dalam benaknya akan sepenuhnya menghilang. Berhari-hari lamanya ia berduka akan kematian Jarnunvösk, naganya, yang terbunuh di Spine, tertusuk oleh anak panah terkutuk bangsa Urgal.

Luka-lukanya pada hari itu memang telah sembuh, namun rasa kehilangannya masih sama—dan seakan diperbarui setiap harinya. Ia menyesali segalanya; kecerobohannya, keangkuhannya, kebodohannya. Sepanjang hari pikirannya dipenuhi dengan beribu 'jika saja'. Jika saja ia tidak menantang teman-temannya untuk terbang ke Spine, jika saja ia menghiraukan peringatan orang-orang tentang bahaya yang mungkin datang, jika saja ia tidak meremehkan keberadaan musuh.

Bahkan jika saja ia menusuk hatinya sendiri seperti yang dilakukan para Urgal kepada naganya, ia tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun sebagai gantinya. Semua perkataan itu benar, seorang penunggang tak akan bisa hidup tanpa naganya. Ia mungkin masih memiliki beratus-ratus tahun kehidupan, namun menghabiskannya tanpa seekor naga di sisinya? Itu lebih buruk dari kematian.

Penunggang itu mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia tidak lemah, ia masih bisa menggunakan sihir. Meskipun begitu, satu hal yang terpatri di pikirannya—yang setiap memikirkannya saja membuat darahnya mendidih—adalah ketika para Tetua Penunggang tidak mengabulkan permintaannya akan naga baru. Orang-orang tua bodoh yang seharusnya mati membusuk! Mereka juga penunggang, mereka seharusnya tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seekor naga. Ia bahkan membuktikan bahwa ia cukup kuat untuk membunuh para urgal di Spine setelah naganya mati.

Dari segala aspek pun, ia muda dan kompeten, ia kuat, ia bahkan mampu bertahan hidup meski harus menempuh pengunungan selama dua bulan lamanya. Fakta bahwa ia nyaris mati dalam perjalanan tidak mengurangi presepsi bahwa ia _lebih_ dari orang pada umumnya. Bukankah orang sepertinya layak untuk mendapatkan naga kedua?

Namun pria elf itu menghancurkannya.

Semuanya seharusnya berjalan dengan baik, jika saja makhluk bertelinga runcing itu tidak menatapnya kala itu; bola mata hijaunya menatapnya lurus, seolah mencari jauh ke dalam miliknya. Apa yang kemudian elf itu maksud dengan dapat melihat kegilaan dalam matanya?

Sekali lagi ia menggeram, kesedihannya sudah bercampur aduk dengan amarah, melebur dengan sisa kewarasan yang ada dalam otaknya. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Mereka, penunggang-penunggang, adalah orang-orang yang tidak berguna, sama derajatnya dengan makhluk busuk bergigi tajam yang membunuh naganya. Mereka lebih dari pantas untuk mendapatkan kematian.

Tak lagi menggeram, kini ia menampilkan seringai kejam. Dendamnya akan terbalaskan. Ia akan menghancurkan semua penunggang dan membuat seluruh Alagaësia bertekuk lutut di depannya. Ia akan memperlihatkan kepada dunia akan kesakitan, ketakutan, dan ketidakberdayaan. Ya! Lihat saja! Semua penunggang tua yang dungu itu akan menyesali keputusan mereka.

Mereka akan membayar mahal dengan darah mereka sendiri.

"Hahahahahhahaha!"

Sebuah tawa terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya, berpadu pada rencana picik yang menari di benaknya. Darah akan tercecer, mereka akan merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, dan ia akan membuatnya berkali-kali lebih parah; Ia akan membakar mereka, mematahkan tulang-tulang mereka, melepaskan kulit mereka dari otot-ototnya, dan menghancurkan setiap inci pikiran mereka. Kemudian baru ketika mereka meminta kematian itu sendiri, ia akan dengan senang hati memberikan kepala mereka pada Urgal-Urgal yang kelaparan.

Detik berganti menjadi menit, menit menjadi jam. Jam serasa berhari-hari lamanya. Ia tertawa dan terus tertawa—kewarasan telah meninggalkannya—ia sudah sinting.

Setelah tawanya yang bagai selamanya itu memudar, ia mengambil napas panjang, berusaha tenang. Ia telah menyusun rencana; pertama-tama ia akan bertambah kuat, tidak peduli dari mana asal kekuatan itu—ia akan membayar bahkan jika harus berguru pada iblis—kemudian ia akan menambah pasukan, memperkuat diri untuk memulai perlawanan. Dan ketika sebagian besar Alagaësia telah hancur menjadi abu, ia akan membangun kekaisaran.

Sebuah kekaisaran dengan dirinya sebagai raja. Ia akan membentuk aturan baru dan menghapuskan ideal lama yang sudah bobrok itu. Dengan begitu ia akan mendapatkan semua yang ia inginkan. Dengan begitu semua orang akan merasakan penderitaannya. Dengan begitu seluruh Alagaësia akan takluk di tangannya!

Tawa kembali meledak, kini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

* * *

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

* * *

A/N (_warning: Brisingr Spoiler)_

Oke, ini belum tentang Morzan maupun Selena, lagian ini masih prolog kan, jadi saya rasa ga harus tentang dua orang itu. Tapi intinya semua kegilaan Galbatorix-lah yang merupakan awal pertemuan mereka, jadi semoga saja ini masih di jalur yang benar .w. (Lagipula kita gabisa ngomongin Morzan tanpa campur tangan Galbatorix orz~)

Dan mengenai Elf itu, maksudnya adalah Oromis. Jelas kan? Oromis adalah orang yang menghasut _Elder Riders_—tetua penunggang—untuk tidak memberikan naga lagi pada Galbatorix karena ada kegilaan di matanya; yang memang benar. Jadi, waktu Murtagh bertarung dengan Oromis, Galbatorix punya alasan yang kuat kenapa ia merasuki tubuh Murtagh dan membunuh Oromis saat itu juga (meskipun secara teknis yang membunuh tetap saja Murtagh, meski tidak dengan kemauan sendiri).

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah baca :'D


	2. The Enchanting One

Notes: Finally an update. Enjoy~

* * *

.

.

**Enchanting and Damned  
**By Shiazen

.

_Disclaimer: Inheritance Cycle © Christopher Paolini  
Warnings: Possible OOC, un-beta'ed_

.

.

* * *

Bagian 2: _**The Enchanting One **_(Yang Memesona)

Selena menunduk, menyembunyikan kepalanya di bawah jarak pandang hingga tertutupi rumput liar setinggi pundak orang dewasa. Mata coklatnya mengamati dengan saksama ranting-ranting di bawahnya yang hancur, tanda telah dilewati seekor binatang yang cukup besar. Dan benar saja, beberapa meter di depannya adalah seekor singa betina yang beratnya lebih dari empat ratus pon. Ia tersenyum penuh tantangan, sasarannya kali ini tidak akan jatuh begitu mudah.

Matahari tengah berada di ufuk barat, bersiap membawa siang bersamanya. Cahayanya yang menyilaukan terlihat di antara apitan dua gunung, dikelilingi awan yang bergerak diterpa angin, lalu turun mengibaskan rambut gadis itu. Masih bersembunyi, ia maju dibantu burung-burung yang bersiul mengkamuflasekan langkahnya. Sambil berusaha bernapas sepelan mungkin, dengan hati-hati ia menyiapkan busur panah yang telah ia ambil di pundaknya.

Selena berumur enam belas tahun, cukup dewasa untuk berburu, namun belum cukup untuk menghadapi seekor singa liar seorang diri, yang mana itu hanya asumsi orang pada umumnya karena ia telah ribuan kali menjual daging dan kulit predator hutan, dan bahkan, terkenal karenanya. Dengan derap langkah yang nyaris tak terdengar, ia berjalan maju untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas.

Ia tak ragu bahkan saat menyadari jika ia telah masuk ke pedalaman Spine, kawasan liar yang tak seorang pun berani berjalan kesana seorang diri. Namun hal seperti itu tak berlaku untuknya. Meskipun dapat dinilai gegabah, ia satu-satunya pemburu di seluruh Carvahall yang berani menjelajahi hutan-hutan dan selalu berhasil keluar mendapatkan sesuatu untuk dijual. Hari ini ia telah menghabiskan nyaris semua persediaan airnya, dan jika ia tidak mendapatkan apapun malam ini, maka tamatlah riwayatnya—Ia mungkin akan bertukar posisi dengan si singa dari pemburu menjadi yang diburu.

Selena melangkah maju lagi. Ada yang tak beres. Ia yakin bahwa keberuntungan telah membawanya pada mangsa yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya ini, namun sampai sekarang pun ia hanya mengira bahwa singa itu tengah berburu sekelompok rusa yang memang sering ditemukan di batas hutan dan desa. Kini ia tahu perkiraannya sedikit melenceng—singa itu mungkin memang berniat berburu pada awalnya, namun sekarang hewan itu terlihat lebih was-was, seolah sedang menghindari sesuatu.

Namun apa sesuatu yang harus dihindari seekor singa besar sepertinya? Ia tidak tahu.

Sembari mengusir pemikiran yang dapat merusak konsentrasinya, ia menarik busur panahnya, bersiap mengambil hadiahnya. Napasnya konstan, matanya yang tajam mengarahkan busur tanpa ragu, seluruh mimik tubuhnya memancarkan kesiapan. Perlahan ia mengambil napas panjang, dan kemudian melepaskan anak panahnya.

Anak panah itu melesat bagai cahaya—begitu cepat—dan mengenai singa itu tepat di kakinya, menembus otot penting yang mampu membuatnya berlari cepat. Terseok-seok, binatang buas itu berusaha kabur, meski kemudian Selena dapat mengikutinya tanpa perjuangan berat. Beberapa anak panah ia lepaskan lagi, membuat hewan itu kini diam tak berkutik. Seketika itu juga senyuman lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

Tanpa menurunkan kesiagaan akan sekitar, ia maju menghampiri bangkai singa itu. Walau senang, sejenak Selena mendesah pelan—ia akan pulang lebih malam hari ini. Karena bagaimanapun, ia tetap saja bukan pria, dan membawa beban dua kali berat rusa normal jelas sulit baginya. Sambil bersenandung pelan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari bangkai singa itu, mencari sesuatu yang dapat membantunya mengurangi beban—beberapa helai daun pisang yang panjang serta akar-akar liar mungkin akan membantu.

Saat ia hendak mengambil benda-benda itulah ia mendengar sesuatu.

Matanya mengerjap cepat ketika ia mengamati sekitar. Ada seseorang yang tengah mengamatinya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat—inilah penyebab keanehan singa tadi. Rupanya kesiagaan hewan itu bukan dikarenakan dirinya, tapi orang lain. Perlahan ia mengambil sebatang anak panah lagi, kembali was-was.

"Siapa itu? Tunjukan dirimu!" Selena berteriak, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar terdengar mengintimidasi. Tangannya sudah menarik anak panah dari busurnya, ia siap menembak.

Masih siaga, gadis berambut hitam itu maju, dan suara itu terdengar lagi dari semak-semak—sebuah suara yang spontan membuat otaknya mengirimkan sinyal pada kakinya agar ia segera lari. Perkiraannya benar, matanya membelalak lebar saat rerumputan tinggi itu tersibak dan menampilkan apa yang ada di baliknya;

Urgal.

Saat itu juga Selena melepaskan anak panahnya, lalu berlari tanpa mempedulikan singa buruan yang berhasil ia tangkap. Pikiran rasional selain 'berlari sejauh mungkin' sudah tak ada lagi di benaknya. Ia mungkin berpengalaman dengan hewan buas, tapi ia belum pernah menemui Urgal sebelumnya; tidak jika harus melawannya secara langsung.

Makhluk itu besar, dan jika saja ia tidak memiliki tungkai kaki berbentuk O atau tanduk yang meliuk di atas telinganya, ia nampak seperti manusia. Namun perawakan mereka yang besar serta wajah mereka yang selalu memperlihatkan kebengisan membuat mereka tak lebih dari monster bersenjata yang mampu bertarung melawan makhluk lain.

Tanpa suara, Selena bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar. Sesekali ia mengintip dari balik ranting yang rendah, melihat apakah anak panahnya mengenai sasaran. Ia tadi begitu terkejut sehingga tidak sempat mengarahkan laju panahnya agar mengenai tepat di dada Urgal itu, dan kini ia makin was-was karena ia tidak melihat ada bangkai Urgal di dekat bangkai singa buruannya—yang mana itu berarti Urgal tadi masih hidup.

Masih berusaha berpikir untuk jalan keluar, Selena menenangkan napasnya sembari memfokuskan pendengarannya, waspada jika saja makluk bergigi tajam itu ada di dekatnya. Dengan tenang ia berpikir; apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak benar-benar takut pada Urgal—kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba saja yang membuatnya terkejut.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya masih bersembunyi sekarang adalah karena ia hanya membawa sebuah busur dan anak panahnya yang tersisa tinggal sebuah. Namun jika ia melihat kejadian sebelumnya, panah tidak akan begitu menguntungkan, kecuali jika ia berada di kejauhan yang cukup untuk memanah tanpa sepengetahuan Urgal itu—yang mana sepertinya mustahil karena dalam kasus ini ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu dimana Urgal itu berada.

Selena menegang, seluruh badannya kaku saat sebuah suara pekikan keras dari kejauhan terdengar. Kali ini suara itu bukan berasal dari Urgal, tapi sesuatu yang ia yakini lebih besar dan berbahaya. Sebuah pasukan tambahan? Tidak, pikirannya memberikan sebuah perkiraan konyol yang sesaat kemudian ditepisnya cepat-cepat; tidak mungkin ada seekor naga di sini, tidak di Spine.

Namun apapun itu, ia harus menyelamatkan diri secepatnya.

Mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya, Selena merogoh saku celananya, lalu lega ketika menemukan sebuah pisau di situ. Ia telah mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan, sekarang ia hanya perlu menemukan lokasi Urgal itu. Deru napas ia hentikan sejenak, sembari berusaha menyerap semua suara yang ada di sekitar. Ia dapat mendengarnya; sebuah langkah kaki berat sedang berjalan ke arahnya, yang dapat ia perkirakan berjarak sekitar lima belas meter dari tempatnya bersembunyi.

Anak panah terakhir ia ambil, semua ia pertaruhkan di sini. Tanpa ragu ia keluar dari bersembunyian—mencoba memberi serangan kejutan—berdiri tepat di depan Urgal yang kini hanya berjarak sepuluh meter darinya. Sayangnya semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, Selena melewatkan sesuatu yang amat krusial—Urgal itu membawa sebuah perisai. Gadis itu terkejut, namun masih mencoba berpikir tenang. Ia mengarahkan panahnya pada bagian tubuh Urgal yang tidak tertutup perisai dan helm; lehernya.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat, namun tampak seperti adegan diperlambat di matanya. Anak panah itu melesat, menghasilkan sebuah goretan kecil di leher sasarannya, namun tak cukup untuk membunuhnya.

Ia gagal.

Cepat-cepat ia membuang busurnya dan mengambil pisau dari sakunya, bersiap menghadapi urgal yang melesat di depannya. Monster itu mengarahkan sebilah pedang dan, dengan cekatan, ia menghindar. Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadarinya; Ia lupa bahwa ia tidak mempersiapkan sesuatu untuk menangkis jika saja Urgal itu memiliki senjata—yang mana memang benar.

Sadar ia tidak memiliki pertahanan, Selena tak punya pilihan lain. Ia menyerang Urgal itu dengan pisaunya, dan berakhir ditangkis dengan perisai hitam yang keras. Perisai itu diayunkan begitu kuat, sehingga tidak hanya menepis pisaunya, namun benda itu juga mendorongnya hingga tersungkur ke tanah. Pisaunya terlempar ke tempat di luar jangkauannya, dan kakinya begitu lemas karena membentur bebatuan.

Selena tersentak, tamatlah riwayatnya. Urgal itu berjalan ke arahnya dan ia hanya bisa terseok-seok mundur di tanah, seperti hewan buruan yang tertangkap. Sungguh ironis, mengingat ialah yang ada di posisi pemburu beberapa menit yang lalu.

Bersiap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi, gadis itu menyembunyikan kedua bola mata cokelatnya di balik kelopak matanya. Namun rasa sakit itu tak kunjung tiba.

Ragu-ragu, ia membuka matanya … dan suara tadi terdengar lagi.

Tanpa diberi perintah, tangannya menutupi telinganya, tidak sanggup mendengar pekikan—yang sekarang ia sadar adalah raungan—dari makluk raksasa yang kini ada di depannya. Selena tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat; makhluk itu begitu besar dan menakjubkan sehingga ia mengira semua ini hanyalah ilusi. Namun meski ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, pandangannya tidak hilang begitu saja. Makhluk itu _tetap_ ada di sana.

Ini bukan pertamakalinya ia melihat naga. Seorang bocah dari Carvahall pernah terpilih menjadi penunggang dan mendapatkan seekor naga, namun ia kemudian pergi dari kota dan mengikuti pelatihan bersama naganya dengan bimbingan para elf. Ia pikir itulah terakhir kalinya ia melihat naga dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dan segala asumsi itu terhapuskan ketika ia melihat apa yang ada tepat di depan matanya.

Berdiri di depannya, seekor naga berwarna merah membara. Naga itu sangat berbeda dari yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Naga ini jauh lebih besar, lebih indah, dan lebih memesona. Selena terperanjat saat cakar-cakar tajamnya meraih Urgal itu seolah makhluk itu hanyalah boneka, menghancurkannya dalam cengkraman lalu melemparnya ke tanah, membunuh Urgal itu dalam sekali serangan.

Selena terpenrangah; tangannya kini tak lagi di telinganya, namun mulutnya menganga dalam takjub.

Sambil berusaha berdiri, gadis itu mendongak, mengamati dengan seksama sisik kemerahan yang memantulkan sinar matahari senja. Di atas naga, ia dapat melihat bayangan samar-samar seseorang di dalam siluet kegelapan—seseorang yang membuatnya terpesona dengan segala karismanya;

Seorang penunggang.

* * *

.

.

Bersambung…

.

.

* * *

A/N

Yaaay~ chapter tentang Selena! Saya pribadi berpikir kalau Selena itu pribadi yang anggun dan _enchanting_, tapi keanggunan seorang wanita belum tentu karena tingkahnya yang lemah lembut kan? Sebagai wanita yang merupakan Morzan's Blackhand, penggambaran saya di sini Selena adalah gadis yang pemberani meskipun gegabah. Dia punya pesonanya sendiri~ (tapi chapter ini agak ambigu tentang siapa yg mempesona orz *_yes it's THAT fail_*)

Saya ingin memberikan _image_ bahwa Eragon itu mirip Selena dalam tingkah laku, begitu pula Murtagh yang mirip Morzan (arogan, dll). Dan entah kenapa kok saya nulis MorzanSelena jadi selalu kebayang MurtaghEragon ya? #ditebas #inibukanficshouai #lagipulasayasukaEragonMurtag h #ditebaslagi

Terus … format awal-awal chapter ini memang sengaja saya bikin mirip chapter awal-awal Eragon orz. Tapi di tengah-tengah berasa nulis Katniss-nya The Hunger Games, dan di akhir berasa nulis Eliott-nya Narnia orz orz. Yap, terimakasih sudah baca sampai akhir (dan terimakasih sudah baca bacotan saya juga ahahahaha). Mind to review? Sekalian kasih tau saya kalo ada kesalahan plot cannon, EYD, dll….

Sekali lagi, terimakasih :')


End file.
